Take my heart
by Rafaperez
Summary: 8x21, Crowley and Naomi have a moment in the Biggerson.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** 8x21, Crowley and Naomi have a moment in the Biggerson.

 **Take my heart**

 _  
Tell me what I was supposed to believe  
Held me so close I could hardly breathe  
And now I can't find how to let you go  
You were mine, but you've gone so cold._  
 **Take my heart-Birdy**

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Naomi asked in frustration, as her subordinates continued to torture Castiel and she approached him. "Let us put the tablet back where it should be.

"I need to protect it." Castiel said, looking down at the floor, his face covered with blood.

"From the angels?"

"From all of us." He said, staring at her.

"I'm just going to have to pull you apart, aren't I?" She told him with a cruel smile and even the two angels with her looked away.

But a bullet with a blue light that resembled an angel's blade hitting an angel, hit Esper in the neck and then Ion in the shoulder and when Naomi and Castiel turned around, they saw Crowley holding a gun.

The blue eyes of Naomi's vessel met Crowley's, in a mixture of anger and desire, and he lowered his gun, saying:

"Naomi, darling... miss me?" In the midst of his cynical gaze, there was desire as well, and then he indicated the weapon. "Do you like it? I had my R&D people melt down one of your angel blades, cast it into bullets. Seems to do the trick."

"How dare you?" She asked, her voice cold and her lips pursed as she stared at the demon and the gun.

"I'm the daringest devil you've ever met, love." He said, using the same tone of voice as when they had been together between the sheets in Mesopotamia and she could see his real face, red and smoky, writhing with desire.

Naomi's eyes flashed as she smiled superiorly, her grace appearing and taking all her body, intending to destroy the demon and Crowley raised the gun, smiling:

"We've been here before, haven't we? Let's see who blinks first." And then, instead of firing, he snapped his fingers, teleporting them to another Biggerson, and when Naomi looked around, she was angry.

"Why did you bring me here, you filthy demon?" And she was going to disappear, but something in Crowley's gaze as he closed the distance between them and held her waist prevented her and she parted her lips, staring at him as the heart of her vessel accelerated.

"Because I want you, my dear, and I know you feel the same too." Crowley whispered in a passionate voice, his hand on her waist holding her in place while the other went to her face, caressing the loose strands of her fringe.

Wow, he didn't want to admit it, but it was so good to have her so close to him again, that bureaucrat angel attracted him and made him feel passion, a feeling so opposed to violence and he wanted her again, as in Mesopotamia and could see the same desire in her.

"You're wrong, Crowley." She said in a firm voice, folding her arms, but knew the truth was different, she wanted to be with him and feel loved, even knowing it was a sin, that they were enemies. "And you were going to shoot me!"

"And you, my dear, planned to smite me." He said, but they both knew that none of them would have done that and Crowley lowered his hand from her cheek to her chin, holding it and saying passionately: "You and I both know we would never have hurt each other."

And his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes widened and then, slowly closing them, she rested her hands on his chest, kissing him back and giving herself to him. Crowley's tongue parted her lips, invading her mouth and Naomi's tongue found his.

They didn't have much time to go slow, and then Crowley lifted her around the waist, not taking his lips off hers and sitting her down on one of the tables, his hands opening the first buttons of her suit and blouse, exposing her bra and stroking her covered breasts.

"Crowley..." Naomi broke the kiss, burying her face on his neck as her hands slipped beneath his shirt, massaging his chest and then down to his belt, opening his pants.

"Naomi!"

As her hands touched his member, the demon grunted, gripping her wrists and making her lie back on the table. In a second, he'd hauled them into a suite and she had her back pressed against a soft mattress and smiled in appreciation, before his hands went down to her gray pants.

Skilled fingers caressed her center, making her sigh, and then, they became one and Crowley clasped his hands with hers over the mattress, on either side of Naomi's head, staring into her face, seeing her eyes closed and pink lips parted as she felt him, and he could feel her grace reacting to the sensations.  
Her blue eyes widened, meeting the demon's browns and seeing the smoke inside him twisting with desire and then she nodded, tilting her head up and kissing his lips.

Crowley then began to move inside her, keeping their hands together as he felt his vessel and his true form be evolved by that feeling he only had when he was with the angel while the kiss became more intense and full of passion as their movements.

"Crowley..."

"Naomi!"

And he collapsed next to Naomi, bringing her to his chest, stroking her covered back as she recovered, one hand caressing his neck and then, Crowley kissed her.

When they got dressed, snapping their fingers, Naomi was serious again, knowing she had work to do and folded her arms, ignoring her still racing heart:

"That's not over Crowley, I'll find the tablet."

And she disappeared, and Crowley smirked, though he could still feel her touch on him.

"Always the bureaucrat."


End file.
